A Fairy Tale For You
by SkyCullen
Summary: Bella Swan found herself forgetting her bridegoom's name. I, Isabella, take thee... She bit down on her bottom lip. It didn't seem real. It had only been several days ago that her father introduced them.
1. Bridegoom

hey, everyone...fires out...I think...well back in school...lol...noo!...Read please

* * *

A Fairy Tale For You

* * *

"Life's a bitch, and then you die", Nas (Nasir Jones)

* * *

Bella Swan had forgotten her bridegroom's name. 

"I, Isabella, take thee..."

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth. It didn't seems real. It had only been several days ago that her father introduced them. That terrible morning when they had gotten the wedding licenses, it was the first time she heard his name. After, the man had disappeared and she hadn't seen him again until a few minutes ago, when she walked down the grand staircase of her father's luxurious mansion in Paris, France that belonged to her great great great grandfather the Duke of La Blue.

Her father stood behind her. She could feel the eerie feeling of death and disapproval flowing over to her from her father. His disapproval was nothing new, she had faced it from the moment she was old enough to understand. Her father had hated her before she was even born, she was a bastard child, an irresponsible act.

She sneaked a peek at her bridegroom, her father's money had done him justice. He was tall, lean, petite in a male way, with the slight sexiness of over whelming sex. Her father's money had bought her a cold hearted man. A very scary cold hearted man, with eerie emerald eyes and piercing lips that looked like they were hiding fangs behind them. Her mother would have loved him.

Renee Corbett had died in a car crash last year. The sex goddess was a playboy and always would be- there was no doubting that Bella didn't take after her mother at all. Bella may be crazy and wild, but she knew her limit, where as her mother slept with every man from the ages of 20- 33. Bella was finally able to think about her mother without pain, without the feeling of losing the only human who loved her...or at least she _thought _she knew.

She bridegroom looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, Renee would usually draw the line at twenty-nine. His hair was a beautiful cooper bronze, his features made him look too pulchritudinous, if it wasn't for his strong jaw and deathly scowl. Men with inhuman looks had appealed to Renee, but Bella preferred older, wiser, more intelligent and breathtaking men.

She was nervous, but she reminded herself that she wasn't going to have to spend more than a few hours in her new husband's company. As soon as this was over, she was going to tell her new husband her plan...but this meant breaking a sacred vow in which she didn't eagerly want.

She started again.

"I, Isabella, take thee...". Once again she trailed off.

Her bridegroom's didn't spare her the glance, let alone help her. He stared straight ahead, as if she was invisible, not caring for a women she was. He had spoken his vows, so he must of mention his name, and knowing hers fully well.

"Edward", her father spat out from behind her, and Bella could tell from the tone of his voice that he was resisting strangling her. For a man with high value in the society, he certainly didn't have patience.

She took a deep breath, cursing to herself, reminding her that she had no choice. "I, Isabella...", she inhaled. "...take thee, Edward", once more she found herself struggling against her death wish. "...to be my awful wedded husband..."

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**


	2. Important Author's Note

**Okay everyone...here's the thing...I'm really busy with school...that's for one and my uncle's in the hospital...they think he's not going to make it...and my cousins are coming back from Florida to see him...he was in a car crash and has cancer that no one ever knew about...so this is not a good week...the sad thing is...my mom went to the hospital to see him...it's her older sister's husband...my dad told me he might not get through it...I know this is bad of me...you might like I'm a monster, but I haven't cried...I'm sad, but I can't cry...It's this weird thing with me...it's like everyone is on pm and I'm on am...my emotions don't play on like most people...my cousins are crying and I can't even cry for their dad(my uncle)...I sometimes think I'm a terrible person...not just because of their father, but other things I won't name...well I'm sorry...I promise to update...I want to update all my stories at the same times and I'm working on it...half way through The Way Idiots Really Run and starting the others...so when I update next time...three of my stories will be updated...have to go...**

**here's a message to all...**

**Love everyone, even if you hate them...even if you don't know them...you never know...love your family, even if your not close to them...even if there is someone who has betrayed you...forgive them...love them...even if you hate them...I know this is hard...but every night...pray for someone...even if your not a religious person...(p.s I'm not religious, but I believe in god)...you might save someone with your pray...and every time you hear a bell ring...an angel has received it's wings...so think of someone tonight...wish them well...wish them good lucky...and wish them a safe year...I wish you all...something special...be safe...Love you all...**

"**Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood." -Marie Curie**

"**The miracle is not to fly in the air, or to walk on the water, but to walk on the earth."-Chinese Proverb**

"**Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you." -Wally 'Famous' Amos**

**Sky Cullen...Ciao...**


	3. that dotty little thing

**hey everyone...it's been a long time...sorry...super busy and had writers block for a while now...lol...well hope you enjoy...i rewrote the beginning of chapter 10 for The Way Idiots Really Run...it was making it hard to think of something to write so i rewrote it...well um...oh yeah that you sooooooooooo much -Xo-SARCASTIC-oX, for editing...**

* * *

"It's weird. I mean, he's a dream, a **fantasy**, and, if he becomes real, it's like he's not mine anymore." - (forgot who)

* * *

A Fairy Tale For You

It wasn't until her stepmother gasped that she realized what she said. The Gargolyle turned his head and looked down at her. He cocked one copper brow, as if uncertain he heard her right. _My awful wedded husband. _Her sense of humor had kicked in and she felt the corner of her mouth quiver. Her unfondly fianace's brows nitted together, holding no sign of amusement. Obviously the yellow moneky didn't share her sense of humor.

Bella bit her lip, trying desperately to hold her laughter back, it wasn't her fault that the word just slipped. It just happened to come out when she was trying to say something else. _Well, at least part of my vows will be true, he is an awful husband and I'll stand true to that_, she thought. She tried to remember all the days that had passed so quickly, _Edward Cullen_, another of her father's 'Italy men'. She wondered if he was part of a mob, if so, she hoped they'd take her away. Her father was obsessed with these Italian men, so powerful and rich, standing there as if they were the Gods of the world. _Him,_ standing there as if he were Michelangelo's creation, the Statue of David or better yet, as if he were God's only perfect creation, so tempting and rich, so arousing and exostic, him, the _Adam_, to our Eve.

Her bridegroom's large hands lifted her small hands and she felt his strength as he slipped a silver band on her finger, reading the short phase, _forever until death. More like your death_, she thought.

"With this ring, I wed thee", he said in this dangerous vixen voice that left her feeling so unclothed, yet so angry, but his voice was still stern and uncompromising. For a moment she looked at her ring, confusion sliding over her. For as long as she could remember, she dreamed of a marriage to a man she loved, a man who was both perfect and imperfect.

"...by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife". She tensed as she waited for the priest to invite the groom to kiss his bride, but when he didn't she knew her father told him not to, sparing her the embarrasement of being forced to kiss that hard, unsmiling mouth. It was exactly like her father to remember the detail that no one else had thought to consider. Although she wouldn't admit it to the world, she wished she was more like him, but how could she? She couldn't even keep the major event in her life, let alone the small details.

It wasn't in her nature to wallow in self-pity, but as her father came forward and brushed his icey cheek against hers, the word 'affection', was only her dreaming of hope and delusion. She managed to look unaffected as she moved away. He father drew her mysterious huband away towards the window. _Husband._ The word was like an invasion in her mouth. _Husband_. So alien-like, she didn't know if it was foreign or if the word hadn't acrossed her mind as she stared at him.

"Congradualtions, dear. What a beautiful couple you and Edward make. So beautiful. Don't they look wonderful together Charlie?", without waiting for a response Cosette enveloped her in a cloud of musky perfume. Cosette acted as if she was fond of her husband's bastard child and even though Bella knew her real feelings, she gave her credit for trying. It couldn't be easy to confront the irresponsible act her father commited when he was twenty-six, she was living proof of what she would _not _have.

"I don't understand why you insist on wearing that dress. It's okay for bar dancing, but for a wedding", Cosette critized her fairy blue dress, that was slighty see through and a good eight inches off the knees.

"It's almost white. If I bleached it some more, I'm sure it'll be as white as a whistle", Bella smirked.

"Funny, but blue isn't white and it's much too short for a wedding dress", Cosette fussed over her.

"Well, if I wear this sweater, will it be better", she said.

"Hardly. Why couldn't you go along with the traditional white dress", Cosette was speaking in her Danish accent. Because this wasn't a real marriage. Bella always imagined a real marriage, not some agreed marriage that reminded her of how it was in the Renaissances. Even though it was her dream, she sometimes feared that she would end up like her dead mother, sleeping with every guy, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She made a vow to her self and at the age of twenty-five, she was still a virgin. She wouldn't sell the only gift that she had left, the only special thing about her, the only thing that she is willing to give to someone she loves and she knows loves her back.

She knew Cosette didn't approve of her fairy blue strip dress (it's not), or her baby blue flip flops that showed off her painted aqua toe nails. But she didn't care, this wasn't a real marriage, this is not was she was hoping for and in return she woudn't waste her time fixing herself up for a fake marriage that will only last six months.

"You groom doesn't look too happy, but that's not surprising. Try not to do anything silly, for about the first hour or so, will you? You really must do something about that annoying habit of talking before you think".

Bella repressed a sigh. Cosette never said what she thought, while Bella babbled on about what was on her mind. Sometimes she even said the most scandalizing things, even if it was bad, she couldn't help it. It always seemed to slip out.

Bella sneaked a peek at her new husband and wondered how much her father paid him to marry her. _Cash? Check? Have you heard of American Express or better yet, how many Euro pounds will you offer for the slave girl? I'm sure she can please you, as for other things like cleaning and cooking or being a good house wife, well, you're going to have to season her for that._

_sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky _

How much longer before he could hustle that brat out of here? Edward Cullen looked at his watch. Another five minutes should do it. He watched a servant walk towards her and gave her a glass of brandy. _You better enjoy every last drop lady, you won't be having any for a long time._

Edward Cullen, glanced at his new wife's legs, revealed under that birdbrain excuse of a white wedding dress. They were shaply and long, just the thought of them send vibes to his body and he wondered if the rest of her- that was covered in that pathetic sweater- was as nicely formed and exotic as her legs. But not even a siren's body was going to tie him down to this brainless women in marriage.

He remembered his last conversation with her father, "she's not very bright, she's a dotty little thing, and irresponsible", Charlie Swan had announced. "Her mother was a terrible influence. I don't believe Bella knows how to do anything useful. Renee kept a tight lesh on her, always having her on where ever she went until the day she died. My daughter will need a stiff hand, she'll drive you crazy, keep a leash on her if you need to, this is where her lesson must be taught".

Nothing Edward had seen of Bella Swan made him doubt Charlie's words. Her mother, Renee Corbett, was the gorgeous Australian model and movie star who was so famous thirty years ago. She and Charlie had an affair when he was starting off in the business world. Their immidiate and irresponsible love affair ended with Bella as the result.

Charlie always stuffily reminded that he offered Renee marriage, but she refused to settle down. He's done his duties for his embarrassing illegitimate daughter. When Renee's career was going down, she turned into a party girl and a house guest. At least Renee had a job, Bella hasn't done anything useful so it seems.

Edward looked at his bride more closely, she did show some resemblance to her mother. Both with their auburn brown hair, full lips, skin that made it seem as if she never stood in the sun once, but her eyes weren't blue like her mother's, but brown like her father's. Brown eyes, so deep and filled with mixed emotions, but at the same time, a slight flicker of intelligence that flowed through her wide eyes and made her see the world around her. But she was much smaller than her mother- to fragile for his taste- too child-like and not enough lessons with the whip to make her less vulnerable.

Renee's profile was that of a bomb shell, sexy and lean. Tall, blue eyes that made any man wild and crazy and willing to sleep with her at any cost. While Bella's features were soft and silly, her mouth smooth and welcoming, but not sexy and as full as her mother's lusty lips.

According to Charlie, Renee had been strong on looks, but short in brains, another quality little miss airhead had inherited. She wasn't exactly a bimbo- she was too well bred for that- but he had no trouble imagining her as a rich mans play bunny.

He's always been picky on women. He wanted them strong and intelligent, willing and both welcoming to his guests. He could respect a women who cursed at him, but he was not willing to stand for women who pouted and made stupid little faces. He didn't want some brat or airhead floating around, and this little dotty thing, was sending him off the cliff and to his death. Bella may not be a bimbo like her mother, but he had no trouble imaging her in some rich man's bed as some sexual toy for their enjoyment.

Edward was the type of man who had a preference about his companionships. He preferred a different sort of woman who had more then a great set of legs. He liked intelligence in his bed partners, along with ambition, and independence, and the ability to give as good as they got. He respected women who cussed him off and gave him a piece of their mind. A woman who was more than she seemed and had the ability to fight back an argument. He had no patience for sulks and pouts. And this little pouter puff was setting his irritation to the edge.

He sure wouldn't have trouble keeping her in line, at least. He glanced over at his _"wife"_ and the corner of his mouth lifted in a derisive smile. Wicked and torturous, at least he knew what had to be done, even if it meant tolerating this little fluff.

sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky

Bella stopped in front of an old antique mirror. To her mother, image was everything. Her mother kept her mascara well in check. No smears, no gulps, perfect. Bella cared about appearance, but not to the point where, like her mother, would wake up about an hour before and fix herself up. It seemed that even when her mother was drunk or had a hangover, her mother still seemed to be radiant with pulchritudinous.

Bella's hair was long and wavy, the signature of her mother. Her hair was a blazing brown with the slight gleaming rays of auburn that flowed down her hair. Her hair was her nature color, smooth and silk like, and graceful how it flowed to the center of her back. Today her hair was pinned up with strays of hair flowing wildly around her pallid face. Her eyes, the seductive shape of lollipops with the deepths of her brown eyes sparking with exoctic sexuality. She loved her hair and loved it the way it looked when Cosett pinned it up in an elegant wedding style, still her hair was stubborn and a few escaped the intricate knit, making her look more erotic.

Behind her reflection, she saw her bridegroom approaching her in a ferocious manner. The space around him seemed to be filled with lust and vibrant confliction as his lean and sensual body made his way to her like a god or lion ready to take down his prey, her as his sinner.

She enchanted (or align) her mouth in an exotic and polite smile and told herself everything would work out fine. It had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I've been asked by a fan to write an author's note letting you all know I'm alive. I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated. And since I haven't, I'm going to ask you all do help me. I need you to give me a date that you want each of the stories updated. Some of the stories I'm still writing, but the thing is, I need pressure to finish it. I don't know why, it's the same way with school, I don't want to write an essay, but do, because my grade will go down if I don't. So please give me a date that you want the next chapter or two done by, AND NOT TOMORROW. I need some time to write. Please and Thank you.

Skycullen I feel like you guys are about to kill me…lol….I promise to update, yell at me if I don't. lol


End file.
